


Will You?

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: He’s always been pining after people - after things he knows he can’t have. He was so, so careful with Auston in the beginning. He didn’t want to cause any rifts in their relationship, even though Auston is the prime example of the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.That’s why Mitch always shut down the part of his brain that would start thinking what it would be like for Auston to have a secret little smile for him. He starts thinking about lazy early mornings, where Mitch would have to drag Auston out of bed with a cup of coffee filled to the brim with creamer and sugar. Double double? More like a quadruple quadruple for Auston.





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by broken by lund. warnings at the end.
> 
> wrote this within 20 minutes and minimal editing. 
> 
> im sorry :)

It starts out slow between the two of them. Mitch is slowly dragged down by his love and infatuation for Auston, like a heavy stone sinking to the bottom of the sea. He feels it happening, he knows it’s unhealthy, but he can’t do anything about it.

 

It’s accumulative, really. Mitch isn’t lying.

 

He’s always been pining after people - after things he knows he can’t have. He was so, so careful with Auston in the beginning. He didn’t want to cause any rifts in their relationship, even though Auston is the prime example of the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. 

 

That’s why Mitch always shut down the part of his brain that would start thinking what it would be like for Auston to have a secret little smile for him. He starts thinking about lazy early mornings, where Mitch would have to drag Auston out of bed with a cup of coffee filled to the brim with creamer and sugar. Double double? More like a quadruple quadruple for Auston. 

 

So maybe Mitch fails with not crushing on Auston. But it’s fine because he knows it’s not going to happen, so he doesn’t try anything. And then it actually happens. 

 

It’s accidental, but if you ask Mitch, he’ll confess it was his fault. He had stared at Auston a bit too long when he was shirtless in the change room and got caught. The only response he got back was raised eyebrows from Auston. Immediately, he had blushed and ran off to the showers. And he thought it was fine because it wasn’t like Mitch was staring at Auston’s  _ dick _ . 

 

But then, after everyone had trickled out slowly, Mitch was still left in the changing room, hunting down his socks that had somehow disappeared. That was when Auston struck, caging him against his own stall like it was a necessary power move he had to make.

 

Mitch can’t say it wasn’t hot. 

 

Then it set off, sex between the two of them that eventually led to dates and then Auston staying over more and more at Mitch’s rent-free condo. Mitch thought it had been going okay, even though they never talked about what their relationship really was. 

 

So when their anniversary rolled around, Mitch thought nothing of doing something special. He ordered in, Uber Eats because of Nazem, and took out actual dining cloth and candles for a romantic atmosphere. 

 

He wasn’t expecting Auston to flip out. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” he said, face livid as his nostrils flared. 

 

Mitch flinched, “it’s our anniversary.”

 

Auston turned toward him with a stone cold glare, sending shivers down Mitch’s spine, and said, “we were never together.” 

 

And he left Mitch there with a serrated heart, a gaping hole still left in his chest as he walked out the door and never came back. 

 

Every day after that, Mitch couldn’t help but lose a bit of his daily cheer. It was also gradual. 

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be the first one giving high-fives around early on into morning practice. Maybe he wouldn’t jump enthusiastically onto the ice whenever he had the chance. Maybe it got so bad he didn’t even smile anymore. 

 

But how could he when Auston ignored him like the plague and pretended he wasn’t even worth a single glance? 

 

It got to a point where Mitch had to  _ beg _ Zach to switch rooms with Mitch on the road and give up precious time he and Willy got together. He felt bad, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

And then came the sleepless nights where he pondered over his idiotic actions throughout the day. He thought about what stupid shit he might’ve done in front of everyone, or worse yet, in front of Auston. It was tough - eyebags stood out quite prominently against his pale skin. 

 

Mo had gotten so worried that he forced Mitch to room with him for a night just to keep an eye on him and his sleeping habits. It made Mitch flush a bit in embarrassment, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy someone looking after him. 

 

But now, as he stares down the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand, he wonders if he should take the whole bottle instead of the recommended dose. 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> mitch becomes depressed towards the end after a harsh rejection from auston at the end. there is the mention of suicide in the last sentence as mitch contemplates whether or not to overdose sleeping pills.
> 
> sorry i had to write something like this. anyways, if you liked this please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. tell all your friends and come yell with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns


End file.
